Goodnight
by bmak08
Summary: AU- A mini prequel to 'Good Morning' where Dean and Cas have a sleepless night.


**A/N**: This is a sort of prequel for 'Good Morning' where Dean and Cas have a little girl. It was just an idea that popped into my head that I wrote down in an hour! Consider this an earlier one-shot from the 'Hope verse' but you don't have to read 'Good Morning' to understand this. Thank you and I hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>High pitched wails filtered through the baby monitor awakening both men from their deep slumber. Dean sighed and forced his eyes open as the sound got louder and louder, wails turning into loud cries. Castiel's chest was pressed to his back and he felt him pat his hand as he yawned, "I'll go get her," he said, his voice even rougher than normal, clogged with sleep. Dean tightened his arm around Cas and pressed a kiss to his bare shoulder, "I'll go, it's 'kay," he mumbled.<p>

"Dean…" Cas tried to argue but Dean wasn't having any of it and pressed another kiss to his neck and untangled himself from around him, swinging his legs up and out of bed before Cas could. He padded his way to the nursery, rubbing a hand over his face to wipe the sleep away and to get his eyes and mind to focus. The closer he got, the louder the cries became and Dean pushed himself to get to her as quick as he could. Entering the nursery he could see her in her cot, her whole body wracking with sobs and Dean's heart broke a little.

"Hey, baby," he said, nearing her cot. "Baby, shhhh…Daddy's here." He reached his hands down and picked her up, holding her to his chest. He hushed her, rubbed her back in soothing circles as he rocked her gently in his arms. Tears stained her cheeks and he wiped them away as her sobs became quiet whimpers, her tiny hands clutching at his chest, not content in letting go anytimesoon.

Pressing a kiss to her downy blonde hair and still rocking her in his arms, Dean began singing softly to her, the same song his Mom used to sing to him when he was little. "_Hey Jude, don't make it bad, take a sad song and make it better, remember to let her into your heart, then you can start to make it better…_" Dean sang the whole song through until her soft whimpers died down to small snuffles against his neck, soft puffs of air hit his skin as his daughter finally succumbed to dream land. Dean wasn't content in letting go of his girl so soon yet and kept on rocking her in his arms finding comfort in her tiny heart beating against his own.

"That song works perfectly every time," Castiel whispered from the doorway. Dean turned to see him leaning on the doorway, his arms crossed with a fond smile on his face.

"She has an appreciation for good music, Cas. Just like her Daddy," Dean grinned. Cas scowled mockingly and walked further into the room, "Hope is just lucky her Daddy has a lovely voice."

Dean balked at the suggestion but Cas wrapped an arm around his waist, dropping his head onto his shoulder and pressed a kiss to his chest. His hand came up on top of Dean's where he was rubbing Hope's back. "You know just what she needs, all of the time," he murmured.

"And so do you, Papa Cas," said Dean quietly, tangling their fingers together on Hope's back and brushed his lips against Cas' forehead. Castiel sighed at sight of his baby daughter sleeping soundly and contentedly, "Can't she just stay like this forever?"

Dean snorted, "Do you _want _sleepless nights like this forever?"

"Maybe…it's better than seeing her leaving us with another man…or a woman when she's older."

"Dude! We just got her…let's not talk about her leaving right now."

Cas chuckled softly against his chest, "I'm sorry you had to get up. I know you had a long, busy day today at work."

Dean kissed Cas' forehead, smiling, "It's 'kay, you're home with her every day, this is the least I could do." Gently extricating Cas' hand from his, he moved to put Hope back in her cot, covering her gently with her blanket. As she settled, her arms splayed out above her head taking up as much space as possible.

"She sleeps just like you," Cas said, earning a glare from Dean. He moved closer to Cas anyway, encircling him in his arms and kissed him softly. "We still need to figure out whose surname she's gonna have. I like Hope Mary Novak…" Dean said, his eyebrows raised in anticipation of Cas' thoughts on the idea.

Castiel inhaled deeply and narrowed his eyes in thought, "I believe Hope Mary Novak-Winchester sounds good too."

Dean grinned widely, "Yeah?"

Cas nodded, "She's ours by our love, so why not by our names too?"

Dean leaned forward and pressed his forehead to Cas', "That's a fucking long name though," he laughed. Cas laughed softly along with him, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I don't care…I want her to have a part of both of us in every way possible."

Dean smiled as thought came to his mind, "Hmm, how about we make this official for the both of us too, then?"

Castiel frowned, feeling confused, "What do you mean?"

Dean smirked, "How about I make you mine in every possible way too, Castiel Novak-Winchester?"

Cas' face broke out into the biggest smile as the realisation of what Dean meant hit him, "I think I like that, Dean Novak-Winchester," he said, kissing him softly but lingeringly. "In fact…I love that idea very much."


End file.
